Looking Back
by JustMeSP
Summary: Ross' family, The Lynch's moves to Miami, FL. when he gets their he bumps in to a fun-loving, out-going , all around nice girl with a sad past. When he invites her and her sister over..they instantly becomes a group of friends. What if somebody from their past comes back? Raura, Rinessa and probably Rydellington. Please give it a shot. I suck at writing. (Girl meets New boy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT. ANYTHING MENTIONED I DONT OWN. FIRST FANFICTION! :D Just to warn you I suck at writing stories. New here so I'm still getting use to everything.. sorry for mistakes.**

Miami, Here we come!

Ross' POV

Beep, beep, beep! Ugh! Stupid alarm! Oomph! "Ross, are you okay? I heard a loud bang," I hear my mom shouted downstairs. "Yeah, mom just fell off the bed," "Ok, well hurry up, you need to finish packing," I groaned. I stood up, sat on my bed then looked at my alarm clock. 6:30am, I sighed. I know, It's summer and I woke up at 6:30am. Hey, it not my fault my mom made me set my alarm she said that, I should wake up early so, I can finish packing before 3 in the afternoon then we can leave early. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my self… Hi, I'm Ross Shor Lynch. A few things about me is that I love the colour yellow, I play guitar, piano, bass, drums, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet! How awesome am I? I love music, the movie Romeo and Juliet, I also love to skateboards and surf that's why my family goes to California for the summer. Anyways, I should get ready before anybody catches me talking to my self.

"Ross, are you ok? I think you been staring at the floor for 5 minutes," _Crap! How does she know that?! _I thought_. _Before I could ask her what she wanted/needed, she beat me to it.

"Mom wants you to get ready then go downstairs to eat breakfast then start packing," she told me, "oh and I was wondering if you know anything about the neighbourhood or what the house at least looks like 'cause I'm dying to know."

_Well someone's a little excited._ "No, I don't know anything mom wont tell me anything," _I think she's not going to tell any of us._ "I think she wants it to be a surprise."

"Oh, ok well thanks anyway," she said that then left. I groaned then stood up to take a shower then get dressed. After I took a shower I went to the stairs, I took my first step down and instantly smelled pancakes. I rushed down the stairs almost tripping but luckily, I regain my balance then I sat on a chair. I saw Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland sitting and eating pancakes. Instead of putting syrup, I put Nutella on top and spread it around. I took one bite and moaned at the chocolaty goodness.

"Mom, please at least tell us something about the place," I heard Riker whined.

"Yeah mom, is it close to the mall?" Rydel now asked. She was wearing a pink hoodie with white skinny jeans and brown UGGS. I know what you're thinking how do I know when we're sitting down at a table. Well, we're not anymore she's now washing the dishes with Riker, I guess time flies.

"Close to the beach?" Rocky, Ryland and Ratliff asked at the same time while helping my mom pack something.

"Look guys, I want it to be a surprise," my mom answered. _I KNEW IT!_ I thought, then

everybody's looking at me weirdly.

"What? I didn't say anything," I said confused.

"Yeah, dude you did," said Rocky. _I probably thought it out loud._

"Yup," Everyone said. I'm confused but decided to shrug it off and finished packing.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*4 PM, same day which btw is Friday*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Rydel's POV

It was 4 pm when we finished packing everything and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING the furniture are gone and loaded in the moving truck. Now I'm just standing here staring at my old house and remembering all the good times we had. My thoughts were interrupted when Ryland my baby brother said, "Del, We have to go," I sighed, walked out and closed the door. I walked to the van. My dad's driving, my mom's on the passenger seat, Ratliff, Rocky and I are on the second row but I was at the middle, Riker, Ryland and Ross are at the back. _This is going to be a long trip,_ I thought. _Literally, its 18 hours and 25 minutes drive from New York to Miami. It's weird that my family likes driving than riding an airplane. _After a few hours of talking and laughing with my family, I wanted to sleep so, I put my beats headphone on my ear then started listening to The Way by Ariana Grande and fell asleep.

Riker's POV

After a few hours, I saw Rydel asleep. _Hmm, not a bad idea at least I don't have to hear them argue about something stupid,_ I thought.

"No, you take that back! Yellow is the most awesomest colour ever!" I heard Ross say. _Really awesomest that's not even a real word. Well, I should go to sleep before tell get me involved in this. _

"Riker, tell Ross that Green is the most Amazing colour ever," _Crap, too late! What should I do. _I really didn't want to get involved in this stupid argument about what's he best colour they're just defending their favourite colour.

"Put your headphones on and pretend to sleep dummy," I hear a small voice in my head say.

"Hey! Don't call me a dummy! Who are you anyways?" I defended then asked.

"I'm your conscience, just kidding! I'm Ryland, you we're thinking out loud," I shot Ryland a death glare, he looked at me and shrugged. That was so realistic though, there were echoes and stuff. But I took his advice anyways and listen to Cruise by Florida Georgia Line then a few more songs then I fell asleep. About few more hours, my dad woke me up and I noticed we were at a gas station. He refilled the tank and since I have my driver's licence already, I took over so he can sleep too. _Probably around 1 pm we'll arrive at Miami, Florida. _I thought. Then started the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, Olivia, Amanda and Jack's Character. **

**A/N: Laura's character is OOC and pretend that Ratliff is old enough to move out and that he wanted to move with the Lynch's. Yeahh, I suck at writing but I'm trying to improve. Y am I so stupid when I comes to writing stuff?! Ughh! Anyways, hope you like it **

Laura's POV (Next Day- Saturday)

_Shining bright  
Speakers shaking  
Put old mustang in drive  
Heart is yours for the taking  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever  
Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever _

I woke up at 8:30am to my favourite song Summer Forever by Megan Nicole. I got up. _Oh, I'm so happy it's summer_. I thought, _Vanessa doesn't have to film their show called Switched at Birth for two months yes! I can finally spend time with her. Vanessa Marano is my sister and she's also my best friend. She the best sister anyone could ask for_. Oh yeahh, I'm Laura Marano I'm not famous or anything. My best friends are Olivia and Amanda. Olivia is a cheerleader at school, she has a blonde soft straight hair that goes down to her belly button, long I know right, she's 5'4" like me and she's happy like all the time. And, Amanda she's blonde but she dyed half bottom part of her head black like Avril Lavigne but I'm not surprised because she's her biggest fan. Her style is a skater and punk style but she's awesome and fun. As for me, I have long hair it's chocolaty brown with blonde tips and my style, well you'll find out soon.

I showered and got dress. I woke Vanessa up so we can go to the park. I got downstairs, our house is like a tiny mansion, 3 stories high, with a game room, a laundry room, a music room with every instrument, a pool, a hot tub, a theatre room, a kitchen, 2 living rooms, a study room, a small library, 6 bedrooms with walk in closets, 3 guest rooms, 3 bathrooms, a family room, an office, a wine cellar, a small elevator, recording booth, storage room, and exercise room, A garden with a giant fountain there's a lot more rooms but I really don't have time to name all. We have many rooms because sometimes our cousin or friends like to stay over.

My adoptive mom is an acting coach so she makes a lot of money and my adoptive dad is a cook, yeahh we're pretty rich but I like to make my own money. Anyways, I was eating French toast with eggs and bacon when my sister walked downstairs. She was wearing a black sleeveless chiffron top tucked inside white high waisted shorts and black/white adidas. While I was wearing a red racerback tank top with bleach denim vest, denim bleached shorts and my red vans. I was also wearing my infinity necklace, few arm candy bracelets.

"Hey Laura, wanna go to the park?" My best friend/sister asked. _Huh? Weird I was just thinking that._ I thought.

"Yeah, totally can Olivia and Amanda come?" I asked grabbing my Iphone from my pocket getting ready to text them.

"Of course, the 4 of us are best friends, we do everything together," she said smiling, "except when I'm filming."

I texted Livia and Mandy, that's my nickname for them. And I call Vanessa, Ness.

**Group Message **

**To: Livia15 and Mandyyy**

** Hey guys! Wanna go to the park right now with me and Vanessa? And bring your boards we gotta skate around :D – Laurific88 **

I waited a few minutes while Vanessa and I got our penny boards from our rooms. I got a Red penny board with neon yellow wheels and Vanessa has a Neon blue penny board with black wheels. As you can tell I love red and Ness' favourite colour is black. Ness and I came out of our room at the same time. I heard my phone buzzed.

**Yeah, sure Laur, wouldn't miss it for the world. :D – Livia15**

** Whatever, meet you there – Mandyyy **

I can hear Livia and Mandy voice from the text, Livia's happy and Mandy's just ehh. That's how close we are even though they are far away.

"Bye Mom! We're going to the Park!" Ness shouted from the door.

"Ok, sweetie, be careful," I heard my mom shout. Even though we're adopted hey treat us like their own children. After that, Ness and I skated in our penny boards talking about anything and everything.

Miami is like the best place to live in. A lot of stars live here or visit Miami 'cause of the beaches, the beautiful sight and everything pretty much. We got to the park and a lot of people were there. It was a big park, it had a skate park, golf clubs, volleyball court, swimming pool and just a place for picnics and stuff. Many people come here if the beach is full.

"Hey Laur, Ness! What you guys wanna do?" I turned around to find Livia and Mandy. We got off our boards and hugged each other.

Ness said. "Well, I was thinking just skate around then buy ice creams and talk." Just then 4 guys came up to us, they looked a little cute not they weren't hot. They all looked like a player and a jerk. I'm not putting up with this again.

Vanessa's POV

"Hey babes, wanna catch a movie with us?" Said a brunette, he had muscles, he really looked like a player and an asshole. I already had hat in my life once and what happened? I got- wait, I don't want to have a flashback of the past. Just forget about it and move on! I smirk.

"If you don't get your hands off of me, I'll hurt you." I said in my dangerously low voice. He looked scared for a minute then scoffed.

"I don't think a little bitch like you can hurt this," He smirks while flexing his muscles.

"Oh, you have no fucking idea," I said annoyed then I grab his arm and easily flipped him. I took martial arts with Laura for about 8 years now and we're both black belt. I'm 5th degree and she's 4th Our adoptive parents signed us up so if anybody tired to hurt us we can defend our selves. But this guy is getting in my nerves. Then I was probably focused on my situation with this guy I didn't know what was happening around me. Olivia was refusing to go out with this guy and he slapped her for turning him down. So, I was gonna do something when Laura beat me to it. She did a spin kick towards his side while Olivia ran to me.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" She shouted at him. The boys was so scared they ran away.

"Shh, Livia, it's ok, he was just being an ass." I whispered trying to soothe her. She was crying on my shoulder.

"No…body has...ever done that be…fore," she said through sobs. It's true nobody has hit her before she lives with a picture perfect family. That's why she's happy all the time.

"Gals, Let's go get ice cream then have a picnic ok?" Laura said/asked. Everyone nodded then we rode our penny boards, a few mins later, we found an Ice cream truck. I got vanilla, Laur got chocolate, Livia got strawberry and Mandy got cookie dough we all had sprinkles on our ice cream. And since we didn't have anything with us for the picnic we just went to the store and bought whatever we needed. Food, a few toys and that's basically it.

"Hey guys, remember that one time when I thought someone was saying hi to me and she was actually saying to he one beside me. It was so embarrassing that I pretend I was dancing," I said carrying some food while we're looking for a picnic table at the park.

"Oh, what about that one time were trying to help our friend jack get a girl. We told him to say stuff like 'you have pretty eyes' to the girl but instead he said 'I have pretty eyes' and she was all like 'yeah, okaayyyy' we all laughed so hard I even had tears in my eyes." Livia said laughing. Laura laughed remembering that moment. We just talked, played Frisbee till It was 2pm, I think we should go home. We've been out for hours.

"Hey guys, its 2pm we should probably head home, see you guys later." Laura said as if she was reading my mind. Everyone agreed and we said our goodbyes. Laura and I started talking about how we kicked those guys' asses and their faces it was priceless. We started laughing while riding our penny boards home. I opened the door.

"Mom, we're home!" Laur yelled. We didn't here anyone so I yelled this time, "Mom, are you-" I stopped mid-sentence when we saw people that we've never met our whole life. _But they look familiar_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except for the plot, Olivia, Amanda, Elena and Gabe's Character. Sorry for mistakes. Hope you like it! :D **

Ross' POV

We finally arrived at around noon and Miami is amazing!

"We're here," I heard my mom say. Everyone got out faster then you can say pancakes. It was big but not as big as a tiny mansion. We came in and woah! We took about 5 minutes exploring the house. It's big I should have took us like 15 minutes but we basically ran. And here's what I know. There's 6 bedrooms, 5 bathroom, a swimming pool, a hot tub, of course a kitchen, 2 living room, a music room, all bedrooms had a walk-in closets, 3 bedrooms had king size beds, and the others either had bunk beds or either 2 twin beds on the side of the room, it has a big backyard, all the rooms had a balcony, a family room and that's just the ones I know.

"Ok guys, Pick your room and start unpacking," My dad said, "then after you guys are done introduce your selves to the neighbours ok."

I picked a room that had a king sized bed, a flat screen TV, a walk-in closet, a couch, few bean bags chairs, a guitar, 2 nightstands on the either side of the bed, a bookshelf, an air hockey table and a balcony. I unpacked all of my stuff. Afer an hour or so I finished unpacking when I heard Rydel call me.

"Ross, we gotta meet the neighbours," Rydel said arm crossed standing in the doorway.

"Alright, let me get ready," I took a quick shower and change into a more presentable outfit.

Rydel's POV

It was around 1:58 pm When we met almost all except one. It was the biggest house ive ever seen. I don't even think it's a house. We want to save the biggest one for last and so far it is. _Ding Dong!_

"Hello, how may I help you?" A girl that looked like in her mid 30's with soft brown hair answered the door.

"Oh, Hi, My name is Rydel and my family just moved down the street," I said sweetly.

"Hello, Rydel, would you guys like to come in?" I looked at the boys and they had pleading eyes, I guess they want to see the inside of the house too.

"Um, sure, if you insist,"

"Of course, dear, come in," she stepped aside and we came in. _Woah, this is awesome!_ I thought, staring at the house in awe.

"Why don't you guys take a seat in the couch and I'll make you a snack," we sat at the couches and I was secretly hoping she'd make nachos, I love them. She went to the kitchen and came back few minutes later.

"I hope you guys don't mind I haven't been grocery shopping yet and I only have nachos and dip," she said smiling worriedly, _I think she's worried we won't like it_, I thought.

"That's okay, we like nachos," Ross said. I saw the woman sigh in relief.

"Well, my name is Elena and my husbands' name is Gabe," She introduced herself.

Ryland introduced the guys, pointing to each one of them, "well, I'm Ryland, that's Ross, Riker, Ratliff, and Rocky." _Hopefully she remembers who's who_, I thought.

"Wow, that's a lot of R's," she said jokingly, "how old are you guys?"

This time Riker answered. "I'm 21, Ratliff's 20, Rydel's 19, Rocky's 18, Ross' 17 and Ryland's 16." She grin widely.

"Oh that's nice, I actually have 2 daughters, that are your age Ross and Ratliff," she pointed at the two of them. _Wow, I'm surprised the other neighbours got all our names and looks mixed u well, except for me, oh she's still talking. _I thought. "yeah, they are smart, fun but if you hurt them they'll hurt you back," she continued.

"Why? because your husband's protective?" Asked Rocky.

"Umm, No, not exactly, they know Martial arts," she said sheepishly. The boys shared looks basicly saying "yeah, I'm not gonna hurt them ever,"

Riker's POV

"Mom, we're home!" We heard a girl shout from the front door. Elena didn't answer them. So we hear another voice asking, "Mom, are you-" but they stopped when they saw us.

"Um, hi," The girl wearing Black and White outfit said. _Wow, She's so pretty and is that a penny board in her hand? Awesome! Maybe I can ask her to skate with me later._ I thought.

"Oh sweetie, you guys are here sorry, I think after all those shouting I've gone deaf," She said jokingly, "No, I'm just kidding, I wanted you guys to find out yourselves that we have new neighbours." The girls laughed_. Her laugh is like an angel singing,_ I thought still staring at the girl wearing black and white.

The girl wearing red and bleached coloured outfit spoke up. "Oh, cool, Hi I'm Laura," she waved at us. I was waiting for the other girl to introduce her self. And she finally did.

"And, I'm Vanessa, Vanessa Marano." Hmm, Vanessa Marano rolls of the tongue nicely and she looks familiar maybe I've seen her somewhere. Before I could ask her If I've seen her before Rydel basically answered my question.

"Oh My Gosh! You're Vanessa Marano from Switched at Birth!" she exclaimed then tackled her with a hug.

"Yeah, I am nice to meet you Rydel," she said smiling before hugging her back.

"How do you know my name?" asked a very confused Rydel.

"Well, Aren't you guys a band?" she replied/asked.

"Yeah but we're not really that famous yet," Ratliff said.

"So, How did you guys know about us?" Ross asked.

Laura and Vanessa said, "1 word: Olivia," at the same time. We got confused and they laughed at our face expression. Maybe we should still introduce ourselves.

"Well, I'm Riker," I said and gave Vanessa a wink. She blushed and shook my hand, shots of electricity went on my hand. _What is happening to me? _I asked my self mentally. We heard voice all around the room saying.

"Hi, I'm Rocky"

"I'm Ratliff,"

"Sup I'm Ryland,"

"I'm Ross," he said giving Laura a wink. _Guess, I'm not the only one crushing on a Marano_, _Right Ross?_ I thought.

"Why don't you guys come over for diner tonight?" Elena asked us grinning widely. I looked at everyone and smiled and nodded. _I guess we're going, not that I'm complaining,_ I thought.

"Ok, well, we should go home and tell our mom," Rydel said.

"Oh, sure, I'm going to the grocery store anyways," Elena replied grabbing her car keys, "see you guys tonight, if you want you guys could stay for an hour or so, getting to know each other." She continued. Vanessa and Laura agreed. Elena smiled and walked to their garage.

"Bye mom," Laura and Vanessa said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Olivia's, Amanda's, Elena's, Gabe's and Roger's character.**

Ratliff's POV

We met two lovely ladies today, I'm so happy, my mom let me move with the Lynch Family. I LOVE MIAMI!

Anyways, well what happening right now you ask? Well, we're staying an hour or so till well its 2:30 right now so well probably stay till 5 or something. We get to hang out in this tiny mansion. They are so rich.

"So, what you guys wanna do?" I heard Laura ask.

"Umm, how about let's pay in the game room?" suggested Vanessa.

"Yeah, Ness, that a great Idea," Laura said.

"Laura, If its not to much to ask can I have an Ice cream sundae?" Rydel asked. _Ahh, Rydel, her blonde soft straight hair, and her hazel eyes and that amazing smile, woah what, stop thinking that Ratliff! _I mentally said.

"Of course not, Rydel, Roger!" she said to Rydel then called a guy name Roger. A guy wearing a waiter suit came, he's about in his mid 30's, he had black hair, and brown eyes.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Roger, how many times have I told you to call me Laura?"

"Oh, about a thousand," He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you can take what ever they want and bring it to the game room," Laura said sweetly.

"Of course, ma'a-Laura," He said and he took everyone's order, I guess and walked out.

Rydel wanted a Ice cream chocolate sundae, Riker, Ross and I got pizza, Rocky wanted Nachos, Laura and Vanessa just got milkshakes then we all walked to the game room. We took an elevator, how cool is that.

"Welcome to the Game Room," Vanessa and Laura said while opening the door.

Woah, this room is awesome it had every game possible, it even had old ones and some didn't even came out yet. After after a few hours, we already went to the martial arts/archery room, the game room of course, the music room – we rocked it there!, the theatre room – they had movies that haven't came out yet, etc. _This tiny mansion is the most awesomest thing ever, _I thought. After that we had to go home, we had to get ready for the diner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except he plot, Olivia, Amanda, Julian, Julia, Gabe and Kathyrn's character. Enjoy :)**

Rocky's POV

"Mom, we're here," I yelled. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mom she was about to make diner. "Oh yeah, mom, before you make diner the Marano's are inviting us for diner tonight, at around 7:30."

"Oh, ok sweetie," my mom said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, Rydel, What should we wear?"

"Maybe a mixture of casual and presentable," Rydel answered and I was already thinking of what I should wear.

"Oh yeah, Mom, Vanessa and Laura, they're the neighbour's daughter were going to tonight. Invited me to go to the beach tomorrow, can I come?" Just then I heard Riker and Ross came down the stairs.

"I heard Laura's name, what happening?" Ross said utterly fast.

"Yeah, I head Vanessa's name too, Are they here yet? How do I look?" Riker asked kind of freaking out.

"Umm, guys it's ok their not here yet we got about 2 hours to get ready," Rydel said. Riker and Ross sighed in relief. Mom, Rydel and I looked at them suspiciously. They smiled nervously.

"So, mom, can I come?" Rydel asked breaking the awkwardness forming by the second.

"Of course, sweetie, maybe you can meet Vanessa's and Laura's friends too,"

Rydel screamed. "Thank you, mom," Rydel said hugging our mom rather tightly.

"Ok, Rydel, can't…breathe," Mom choked out. And I think I've gone deaf hering that scream.

Ross's POV

"We're you going Rydel?" I asked her suddenly interested in their conversation.

"And with who?" Riker asked. Rydel scoffed.

"You guys should know who we're here half of the conversation," Rydel laughed.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Why did you guys ran down the stairs just by hearing Vanessa's and Laura's name." Rocky said eyeing us suspiciously. Riker and I looked at each other then looked back at Rocky.

"Well, we we're here. I jus heard you said who you're going with and not where," Riker said ignoring Rocky's question.

"Fine, If you must know I'm going to the beach with Vanessa, Laura and their friends," Rydel sighed knowing these two won't stop until she answer their question.

"Can I come?" Ross and Riker asked at the same time.

"Um, no, it's just use girls for now, maybe next time," Rydel said, "Hey Mom, Do you know where I put my penny board?" Rydel asked our mom who's sitting on the couch watching "Legally Blonde" on TV.

"Yeah, honey it's in the garage by the volleyballs," she said, her eyes glued to he TV.

"Thanks mom," Rydel said then she went to the garage to probably go get her penny board. Guess I'm not coming and so is Riker.

-Time Skip 7:30pm, the Lynch's arriving at the Marano's house.

Elena's POV

_**Ding dong!**_ _Oh that must be the Lynch's_, I thought. I served the dinner on our very good table. It's big enough for 12 people; usually we have our families over when is a holiday so we have 2 dining rooms. The one we usually use that fits 6 people an the other room for he holiday or guest like today. I went to open the door and greeted them.

"Hello, come in, come in," I said smiling widely. I stepped aside to let them come in. "Hi Rydel," I said hugging her. "Hello Ross, Riker, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland," I said to them also giving them a small hug.

"Hi Mrs. Marano," They all said.

"Oh, please call me Elena, Mrs. Marano sees like I'm old," I said jokingly. They all laughed just to be polite.

"Hi, I'm Julia and this is Julian, my husband," Introduced a woman who looks around my age and her husband, Julia was wearing a simple hi-lo dress. Rydel was wearing a pink lace dress with some flats, a lot of bracelets and an infinity necklace. Little fancy but looks casual. All the guys were wearing polo shirt and pants and some converse or Plaid dress shirt and a tie with jeans and of course shoes.

"Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you," I shook their hand. "Gabe, my husband had a last minute job to do and My daughters are coming," I said and as if on cue Vanessa and Laura came to the Dining Room.

"Sorry, we're late, I was skyping a friend of mine her name is Kathryn, oh mom forgot to tell you she's gonna spend the summer here. She's coming tomorrow," Laura said. She was wearing a red skater dress with black combat boots and few arm candy bracelets, a small cross ring and a cross necklace.

"And I was telling Laura to hurt up and hung up already," Vanessa said quite annoyed. Every laughed at her excuse. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress and black flats with a few arm candy bracelets and a heart necklace.

Laura's POV

Everyone took a seat. The other went like this: My mom at end, to her right is Mrs. Lynch, Her husband, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, Ryland, Riker, Vanessa, Ross, Me then Back to my mom.

Our maids took out the dish. We had a lot of food – salads, fruits, milkshakes for kids, little wine for the adults, etc.

Ross' POV

Laura is sitting beside me. I'm kinda freakin' out. I hope I don't say something stupid. God, she is just so beautiful. Halfway through dinner everyone was laughing and having fun. We got to know a lot about each other. The ones we have in common like as in everybody. We all like to skate, surf, we all do music, we all like the beach and the mall, we like pizza of course who doesn't. But we still have our differences.

"So, R5 have you guys checked out the music room?" Elena asked us.

"Yeah, we have and it's wicked cool there," Riker said. Everyone except my parents and Elena nodded.

"Well, you guys should play for us sometime," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, you guys totally should," Laura and Elena said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Maybe, after diner," Rydel said half jokingly, half serious.

"That is an awesome idea, Del," Vanessa and Laura said at he same time. They seem to do that a lot just like my siblings and I. _Also,_ _they just met today and they already have a nickname for her, wow_. I thought.

Vanessa's POV

After dinner, they played us a song called "Falling for You" and Laura and I sang a girl version of "On Top of the World"** (A/N: I love Imagine Dragons and also I was watching Liv and Maddie when I wrote this and Dove Cameron sings so good )** after that we came to the theatre room and watched "Monster's University" you're never too old watching this type of movies brings back memories. The whole time Riker had his arms around me. _Ok, I guess, I have feelings for him. I mean his blonde hair, hazel eyes and that awesome smile and laugh._ I thought, _ok this maybe a crush but it's a big one._ They had to go home after the movie. But I get to hang out with Rydel, Laura, Olivia, Mandy and probably Kathryn at the beach tomorrow. I fell asleep after talking to Laura for an hour or so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except the plot, Olivia's, Amanda's and Kathryn's Character.**

Rydel's POV 8:30am

Beep beep beep! I shot out of my bed. I was still I'm my pink tank top and a hello kitty pyjama pants. I didn't plan on changing, because pretty soon we'll be going to the beach. My mom called me down for breakfast. We were having toast and egg, mine was sunny side up.

After I was done with breakfast, I took out my small beach bag and packed my sunscreen, change of clothes, a towel for when I'm done swimming, beach towel, sunglasses, and a small make up bag inside is small comb and mirror, make up remover and lip balm and of course, flip flops.

I took a shower and got changed into a gray tight crop top, a white high-waisted shorts and gray converse. I didn't wear any jewelleries 'cause we'd be swimming. It was around 9:50 when I got everything packed and i was dressed. And Laura already called me she'll come to my house at 10 am and to bring my penny board.

Laura's POV

It was 10 o'clock when Vanessa, Livia, Mandy, Kathryn and I knocked on Rydel's door. I had a beach bag with me that contained change of clothes, beach towel, sunglasses, a towel and my beats headphone and my Iphone. We all basically had the same things except Vanessa brought her small beats speaker so we can jam on the songs on our phones. Olivia brought her volleyball, Mandy brought snacks on her duffel bag and Kathryn brought a Frisbee and a Polaroid camera- its the one where you take a picture and in a second it comes out- on her backpack. She likes taking pictures of everything. And of course, our signature group item our penny boards.

Vanessa's POV

When Riker opened the doo, we asked for Rydel but he was just staring at me like I'm a meat and he's the dog, it's starting to creep me out. I just noticed his wearing my favourite colour and I was wearing his.

He was wearing a black v- neck, light brown shorts, black converse and his R5 pick necklace. I was wearing a Blue tank top that goes just above my belly button and it was loose, jean shorts and blue converse.

"Hey, Riker is Rydel here? Um, Riker, Riker!" I said well I kind of yelled the last part. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of his staring.

"Nice to see you back in earth Riker," Laura joked. Everyone laughed and he blushed deep red.

"As I was saying is Rydel here?" I asked again.

"I'm here Ness, sorry Ross wouldn't let me go unless he comes with," pointing at Ross holding her left leg sitting down on the floor. We all laughed at the site. Laura spoke up.

"Well, it was suppose to be just us girls but if he wont let go of your leg how are you going to come with us,"

"I guess its fine," I finished for her. Just then Ross stood up and was replaced by Riker.

"Can I come too?" He asked. "And, I'm not letting go until you say yes." He added. Rydel looked at me for help.

"Sure, why don't we just all go to the beach," I said sarcastically. Riker took this as an advantage.

"Well, you said it. Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland we're going to the beach you coming?" He yelled. I sighed annoyed and muttered a "whatever" soon enough the guys came down on their swim trunks and a towel.

"You guys are lucky you're guys. Us girls have to bring a bunch of stuff just to look good for the beach," Livia said. All the girls agreed.

"Oh yeah, Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Ryland, Rocky and Rydel," I started.

"Meet Olivia, Amanda and Kathryn," Laura finished. I heard Olivia scream.

"Sorry, I was holding that in to be professional but I can't. You guys are R5," she screamed again. Us girls except Rydel rolled our eyes. She freaks out about everything that has to do with R5. They're songs, a poster on Wal-Mart, a magazine that has R5 inside. Like not even kidding, it gets annoying from time to time but I think that's because she's dedicated to them and love them.

"Ok, before she has a tantrum, trust me you guys don't want to see that. Let's go to the beach!" Mandy said.

"Wait," Laura said. Everyone groaned. We just want this moment to end and go to the beach.

"Ok, yes, I want to go to the beach too. But how are you guys going to get there?" She said/asked pointing to the guys. That's true we girls have our penny boards to get there.

"Umm, good point. Well, we can ride our van," Ross said.

"But isn't the beach are going to be full right now," Ratliff said.

"That was why we girls wanted to leave but nooo, Ross and Riker had to hold on to my legs," Del said clearly annoyed. Riker and Ross smiled at her sheepishly.

"Alright, you guys take the van and the girls and I are riding our penny boards," I said. We where out the doors when Riker called us back.

"Wait!"

"What!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Umm, I just wanted to ask if you guys want help with those bags," Riker said. I felt guilty for snapping at him like that when he was just being nice. But I just seriously want to leave.

"No thanks, we're good," I said sweetly.

"Meet you there," Laura said out loud, "that is if you can find us." She muttered smirking. Livia, Mandy and I were smirking too. We'll tell Rydel later. And with that we ran away then rode our skateboard to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except the plot, Olivia's, Amanda's and Kathryn's Character****and the dog.****  
**  
Olivia's POV

It was a humid day and when we got there we saw that it was packed. But here's the thing we have our own spot. We found it when we first came to the beach and that was years ago and till now nobody knew about it. It was beautiful. It's surround but palm trees and plants, that's why nobody sees or knows it. The water is clear, you can see the best view of a beautiful sunset, it has the biggest waves and the best part is when you blast your music REALLY LOUD they wont here a thing. You can have the greatest party of the century here, with big speakers and people screaming nobody out side won't hear a thing. It a 5 minutes walk from the beach but its still part of the beach. It's honestly the best place to do anything. Think it's so peaceful and quiet just the waves slowly crashing down the shore. For a date, a nice picnic under the stars and just a few candles its totes perf. It's just the best place ever!

"Wow, this place is amazing, I wish I could stay here all day," Rydel said walking to the center and laying her beach towel down and sat on it. Everyone did the same.

"Well, wish granted," Everyone said at the same time.

"Why do you think we brought food, when you can easily buy them here," Kath said.

"Yeah, we have everything for a sleep over at the beach," Ness said.

"And you know what the best part is?" I asked Rydel. She shook her head no.

"We got everything here but it's hidden," Laura answered. She then got up and walked over to a cave when it had vines and leaves over it. It wasn't really a cave, 1 night we told Ness and Laur's mom about it and she said it was a great idea to put a fake cave with everything we need on it like snacks, we change it every week, our surf boards which we happen to have few extras and of course a hammocks we just have to attach it to trees. Anyways, they put the vines on both sides of the fake cave so it's open right the middle. We all took our cover ups or clothes of until we were in our bikinis.

"Let's get this Party started!" Mandy shouted.

Laur and Ness took their surfboards because they were a big wave coming and ran to the shore. Olivia played the music on Vanessa's small but loud beats speaker. Del, Kath, Mandy and I started jumping and dancing around singing to the songs.

Rocky's POV

"Dude, they totally ditched us," Ryland said.

"You think I don't know I have two eyes. I can see what's happening," I sassed.

We got our stuff and started walking around. 10 minutes later we still haven't found them.

"Yes!" I heard Ross shout. Everyone was looking at him.  
He didn't care and when back to his Iphone.

"Yes what?" Ratliff asked walking over to him.

"I have Rydel," Ross said excitedly.

"Um, no offense Ross, but you might be hallucinating. She's nowhere near you," Riker said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what do you mean have her? Are you dating her? Ew, dude she's your sister," Ratliff said. And the call me he dumb one.

"No ew dude," Ross said with a disgusted face, "I meant I have her on the Find my Iphone app as in I know where she is." Ross rolled his eyes at his best friend dumbness.

"Oopsies," Ratliff said embarrassed. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Whatever dude, continue," I said to Ross.

"Ok everyone, follow me," he said like a scout leader.

Vanessa's POV

It's been half an hour since when we arrived at the beach. We had so much fun and right now Laur and I are tanning. Then we heard rustling in the bushes, I hope nobody finds this place. I should get my mom to buy this part of the beach so nobody can go hear except my friends and family. There it is again. Laura was listening to music on her Iphone wearing her beats headphones. Kath was taking pictures of the waves and stuff. Mandy and Livia are still swimming. I heard another rustling; I walked over to where it is and got on a karate position. It came closer and closer, it was close enough that I flipped him/her.

"What the hell?" I hear a familiar voice shouted/asked.

"Oh my gosh, Riker are you okay?" I said lending my hand out to help him up.

"Umm, yeah I guess, I hope nothing's broken," He said glaring at me. I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, your fault for scaring me," I said then I realized something, "You didn't bring anyone else did you?" I asked.

"Well," He said holding out the e. I glared at him.

"I'm kidding no one else except for these guys," He pointed to his back direction. There stood Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland. Wow, I didn't even notice they were there, I thought. Then we heard another rustling in one of the bushes. Ross screamed like a girl, Rocky and Ratliff hugged each other and Ryland got on Riker's arms. I laughed, took pictures then called the girls over. They laughed so hard I think I saw tears. Then we heard rustling again. We girls just looked around the beach to find the source of the noise.

"Ok its official, we're fearless and manlier than the boys," Laura said rolling her eyes. Rydel, Kathryn, Amanda, Olivia and I agreed. Laura walked over to a bush and told us to come. Olivia and I moved the bush to reveal a puppy; he looks like a border collie. He's Black and white and yup, it's a boy.

"Aw, He looks so cute," I said petting him.

"How do you know it's a he?" Ross asked confused.

"Wanna check?" I said smirking.

"No Thanks," He said.

"Laur, He looks like a stray," Amanda said.

"Can we keep him?" Laura asked me with pleading eyes. I looked at Del, Liv, Mandy and Kath, they all pleading eyes. I sighed and said,

"Yeah, sure," They grinned widely at me. Laura took the puppy to her beach towel.

Laura's POV

"Ok, you need a name," I said to the cutest Border collie puppy ever. I was the only one there because everyone else went playing volleyball.

"Talking to yourself I see," I felt a figure sit beside me.

"Oh, Hey Ross, Shouldn't you be playing volleyball?" I asked him feeding the puppy dog food.

"Yeah, but I saw you here and thought you'd need another company. Oh and where did you get the dog food?" He said sweetly then asked.

"I asked Ness to call mom to buy some dog food and of course a bowl. She just left 5 minutes ago," I said explaining why I had dog food.

"Laur, I mean- um, is it okay to call you that? Laura," He stuttered. He had gotten nervous.

"Of course, we're friends now," I saw him cringed on the word 'friends'.

"Yeah, about that, I was hoping we could be more than friends," He said nervously.

"What? Like best friends?" I teased.

"No, more than that," He said. I pretended that I got what he was hinting.

"Oh I got it!" I said excitedly.

He looked at me with hope and said, "You do?"

"Yeah, you want to be… Mega best friends," I said. His smiled dropped.

"Laura, I think you're beautiful, amazing, smart, funny, and I think you're perfect. You are one of a kind, you're adorable, dorky, and the fact that you know martial arts and gymnastics kind of scares me," He said nervously. I laughed. "Oh great, you're laughing, I guess I should stop now." He continued.

"No Ross, I was laughing because you look so cute when you're nervous. And, I got your hint the first time, I was just teasing. And-"

"You did?" I nodded.

"As I was saying-" I said glaring at him.

"Sorry," He said.

"Will you stop interrupting me?!" I hissed at him. He looked scared. He pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. "Alright, I wanted to say that I like you too." He opened his mouth to speak, I glared at him. He closed it, I smiled. "You're the childiest person I ever met but that's what I love about you; you're funny, smart and really sweet. Ok now you may talk." He smiled at me, I expected him to ask me to be his girlfriend or something but instead he cupped my face and kissed me. After a few seconds, I melted into the kiss. I felt him smile; we continued to do that till we ran out of air. We pulled away and I cuddled into him till Olivia asked us if we wanted to play dance Frisbee.

Ross' POV

I just kissed Laura, the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on and she kissed back and she likes me back! I feel like I'm gonna faint. Ok, why am I being all girly-ish? Ok we're playing dance Frisbee now and everyone I so awesome at dancing. Just for the people who don't know what dance Frisbee is… well it's a game many people can play, when you toss the Frisbee you do a dance move and when you catch the Frisbee you do a dance move. It seems cooler when you start doing it and it's a pretty fast game. I threw the Frisbee in the air and the puppy caught it.

"He can do tricks?" I asked.

"I never taught him anything yet," Laur said coming over to my side. I put my arm around her.

"Well, what more can he do?" Ratliff asked.

"I don't know let's find out," Ness said.

"Rollover," Riker said, the puppy did what it is told. Everyone was somehow amazed. I mean come one, He's a stray and it's a puppy.

"Go get my beach bag," Laur told the puppy.

"Laura, I don't think he will get you your bag," Del said. Everyone agreed. Laur smirked and said,

"Why thank you, puppy. Who's a good boy, who's a good boy," Laur said in her baby voice while scratching behind the dog's ear. Ignoring what everyone just said. Everyone had their mouth open.

"How did it even know which one's you bag?" Olivia asked. Laura shrugged.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Rocky said raising his hand.

"Rocky you're not a monkey," Ryland commented. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah and what do we look like a teacher? Why would you raise your hand just to speak?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh right," Rocky said dumbfounded, "I just wanted to ask what are we going to name him?"

"How about Oreo?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, it's too common," Ryland said.

"What about Ace," Rocky said.

"Sounds cool but I hear it all the time," Kathryn said.

"Marley?" I asked.

"From that sad movie?" Del asked. I nodded.

"Nope," Riker said. Everyone nodded.

"Chewbacca?" Mandy asked. Everyone laugh then said 'no'.

No one's POV

They wee tying to find a cool but nice name for the black and white puppy fo about 15 minutes now. But Vanessa and Laura never suggested any names even though they are the ones keeping the puppy until now. Vanessa and Laura looked at each other and somehow they knew what each other's thinking.

"Wait, Vanessa and I got a name," Laura spoke up.

"Yeah, haven't you notice you guys were figuring out the name when we are the ones adopting?" She asked then continued, "well, don't really know if were thinking of the same name but we're picking…" She trailed off. Laura and Vanessa looked at each other and said,

"Riptide,"

"Yeah, we found him in our own personal beach, we all like surfing and plus it sounds awesome," Laura said.

"Omg! Yes, I love that name!" Rydel, Kathryn and Olivia said at the same time.

"Awesome!" The Lynch boys and Amanda said.

"Then it's settled Riptide it is," Vanessa said. Laura went to pick Riptide up.

They we're planning staying the whole day at the beach it was around 5pm on a Saturday and they still aren't done having fun yet, so far in the past 6 hours they been on the beach. They built sandcastles, collected seashells, played volleyball, soccer and dance Frisbee, Had a picnic, buried Rocky in the sand and went swimming and surfing and of course played with Riptide. After that, they all changed and their skin looked like a raisin but they didn't care 'cause they had so much fun. Laura was wearing floral print crop top and black short overalls and red sneakers. Vanessa was wearing a black bralet and blue skater skirt and black & blue converse. Olivia was wear a chiffon sleeveless gray top with short and her gray sandals. Kathryn was wearing black and white chevron dress with black sneakers. Amanda was wearing a blue graphic tank top that said "POW!" in it and high- wasted light blue jeans with cream converse. Rydel was wearing a green hi-lo lace dress with black sandals. Ross was wearing a red muscle tank, with beige coloured shorts and red high-tops. Riker was wearing a blue v-neck, ripped jeans and black converse. Rocky was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and green and white converse. Ratliff was wearing a green v-neck, dark blue jeans and black high top converse. Ryland was wearing a yellow muscle tee, white shorts and yellow converse.

The girls picked up their penny boards and the guys were going to walk and they just went around places of Miami. They thought a change of scenery might be more fun and it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot Kathryn's, Olivia's, Amanda's and Riptide's Characater. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it! :D Review! A/N at the bottom..**

No one's POV

They came back to the beach after they went to the mall and went home to put what they bought to their rooms. The boys sat there, shopping isn't really their thing but sometimes the girls would ask them if it looks cute or not. Every time they would be mesmerized by their beauty and at their flawlessness. They went to their private beach. They set up the hammocks ad layed down 2 each so they had to share but Kathryn, Mandy and Olivia went to tan. 5 Hammocks was set up. Ross and Laura where in one. Riker and Vanessa in the other, Rydel and Ratliff in the other. Rocky and Ryland got their own. It was weird how the trees where set up. They found trees that when you connect it, it looks like a pentagon. It looks cool. And Riptide was at his dog bed, sleeping.

Laura's POV

Ross and I where talking and getting to know each other more. I found out that he can write songs, sing duh! He's in a band. I also found out that his favourite colour is Yellow, he likes surfing and skating, he's into romantic movies, he's favourite movie is Romeo and Juliet not the Leonardo DiCaprio version the other one.

"Laur?" Ross asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Ross?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Ross asked nervously looking down on me. My head was in his chest, I can feel his heartbeat. It's going so fast It feels good to know that I make him nervous. It's just so adorable.

"Of course," I smiled at him. He kissed the top of my head. And said,

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 this Saturday," Omg! I can't wait till Saturday, it's currently Wednesday. I thought,

"I could do this all day," I snuggled up more on him.

"As long as you're by my side," He said the kissed my head again. I blushed. Hey that could be good song lyrics, I thought.

"Hey you know what?" I got on top of him sitting up.

"What?" He whispered raising his eyebrows. I leaned in closer and closer every second just when I'm about to close the gap between our lips I said,

"Let's squirt water on Riker and Vanessa," Then got off the hammock ask fast as I could and picked up a water gun.

"Laura!" he whined. _Wow, he really thought we would make out really? _I thought shaking my head. I filled my watergun, Came back to where we were before. I saw Ross hiding behind a tree. I was too. I saw him I aimed and shot. the water hit him in the face, i'm suprise he didn't see me.

"Laur, I'm so gonna get you back!" _if you can find me, _I thought. _i'm too quick for you_. _That would have been a good thing to say out loud. _Mentally facepalming. I ran over to were Vanessa and Riker was sleeping. I looked around for Ross, I couldn't see him. I did a summersault under Riker and Vanessa's hammock acidentally hitting Vanessa butt with my foot. She shrieked. Riker fell of the Hammock. At this point I was laughing,

"What the hell Vanessa?!" He shouted.

"What it's not like I pushed you off," She said laughing slightly.

"Hey Rike, Ness!" I shouted not too loud though I didn't want to wake Rocky, Ryland, Rydel and Ratliff and make this a war. They turned around.

**whooosshh!**

I squirted them both with water. Vanessa shrieked.

"Laura!" They both shouted.

"Happy birthday," I said and wink.

"But it's not my birthday," Riker said. "Is it yours?" Riker asked Vanessa.

"No," Vanessa said. I laughed at this.

"Consider it an early birthday present!" I shouted to them. Then ran to refill my water gun, I also picked up an extra so now I have two.

"You could've have atleast gotten us a better birthday present," I heard Riker shout. I hid behind a rock 'cause I heard footsteps. They where closer so I did a cartwheel while shooting them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said to the old lady that is now wet.

"You kids these days, damn you!" _Woah, I never heard an old lady swear, well atleast kind of, before. She's awesome! _I thought. Then she walked away. Well, good thing cause she almost step foot to our PRIVATE beach.

** Whoosh! **I heard water coming to me but I did a black flip and shot them while in the air. You can say that i'm a pro at this. I saw that it was Ross. When I landed his mouth went to the floor well, not literally.

"How did you do that?" He asked stunned.

"8 years of Martial Arts and Gymanstics," I shrugged. I ran into the ocean then doved in. While i'm down there I also reffilled my watergun. I can hold my better long for 4 minutes but after that I need air again or I might black out. I swam fast like a mermaid going to the surface only once. I got to were I wanted to go. It was a big tree its roots where somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, a quater of the tree was surrounded by the water and you know what the best part is that It has a tree house. I found this about 5 years ago with my sister Vanessa, only she knows about this. Sometimes We come here to get away for a few a hours. It was peace and quiet but you can hear birds chipring quietly, it sound like they were singing. _Ok, I'm losing it, _I thought. I took my guitar that was in the corner of the room. I sat by the door, Maybe i can write a song with the sentences Ross and I said earlier, I thought. 'I could do this all day, As long as you're by my side' I remembered. I started to write the song.

_**uuuuu, aaaaa, lovin' lovin' what you do (x4)**_

_**I could do this all day**_

_**Long as you by my side**_

_**We don't care what they say**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Always up, never down**_

_**Every time, you around**_

_**Whenever you say my name**_

_**Oh I love the way it sounds**_

_**And I never question you**_

_**You ain't never did me wrong**_

_**Always know what to do**_

_**Pick me up when I'm down**_

_**All I need is you around**_

_**Don't you love the way that that sounds baby***_

Well that all I got so far. Maybe I can continue that next time. I wrote it quickly down on my book, it's not any songbook just my a notebook. I went inside sat on the bean bag I have a small air matress bed here, twin size. The treehouse is big I can probably hold like 12 people. My sister and I made this as our hang out. We put all our favorite things here. It has 2 air mattress on top of each other at a corner by the window, and ofcourse on the other side we had a cabinet pull of pranking stuff or Artsy stuff, the we had 3 bean bags we had to take a boat to get it there. Of course we had some food like the one in the cave my sister and I change it once every week. But we don't take boats though. We put our food or a plastic bag the tie it tight the but another bag over it so water dont go through then swim here. I walked over to the air bed then fell asleep.

Ross' POV

Ever since Laura swam away I'm worried sick it's been 3 hours and she wants back yet now R5+Ryland, Ness, Kathryn, Olivia and Amanda and I have been looking for her, it's getting dark and everybody's worried.

"Does anybody know where she could be?" I asked.

"Someone better find her she's like the little sister I never had," Rocky said.

"Hey!" Rydel shouted. "you do have a sister and It's me" Rydel smacked Rocky on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for? I said LITTLE sister," He said, he emphisize the word 'little'. Rydel blush and smiled inocently. Everyone laughed at her except Vanessa. She was in deep thought.

"Vanessa," I said.

"Vanessa," Ryland said waving his hand on Ness' face.

"Ness," Riker said putting a hand on her shoulder and then next thing you know he's on the ground. Ness, Flipped him.

"Oh sorry Riker, I was in deep thought and you almost scared me," Ness said putting her hand out for Riker.

"Why the deep thought?" Ratliff said.

"Oh, um, Rydel can I talk to you?" Ness asked.

"Yeah sure," we all leaned in to listen.

"Alone," She added. she walked over to Rydel. "Ok, you guys can go home 'cause you're parents are probably worried sick." she said.

"Yeah guys, we'll have laura her in no time," Rydel agreed. They shooed us but we didn't move.

"Well, I'm going home, Anybody else?" Kathryn said.

"Yup," Amanda agreed.

"Me too," Olivia said.

"Oh, I'll walk you," Rocky said to Kathryn.

"And, I'll keep you company," Ryland said, puttingone arm around Olivia and the other to Amanda. Amanda didn't like it and elbowed Ryland to the side.

"Don't touch me," She said. Ryland just kept his arms around Olivia, I wonder if they're the same age. THey walked away. Vanessa took Rydel to the side, they started talking.

Rydel's POV

Vanessa and I were talking and she said that she might know where Laura is but she needs me to come.

"But, why do I need to come?" I asked. I wasn't whining but i'm tired.

"Look, we have this hideout we found Laura and I want it to be a secret and your the only one I can trust because They all have a big mouth nd it might slip out," She explained.

"Alright, Can we start walking?" I asked.

"No, we have to start swimming. It's not far but it's getting dark," She said pointing out to the sunset, It was beautiful. _Not the time Rydel, _I thought.

"Fine," I walked over to the guys, snatched one flashlight out of their hands. then asked, "This is waterproof right?" They nooded. "Stay and play with Riptide," I said sternly. They nooded again. I walked away. I went behind the rock, looked made sure the boys didn't follow me.

"Your Iphone case is waterproof right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok, Let's go," We both said at the same time. We laughed and swam away.

**A/N: I honestly have no idea where i'm going with this anymore. I'm kinda losing interest...but I'll try to stick to it. I'll finish this..I hope Next few chapters I'll stick to it just wait. Review! **

***The song is called Lovin' what you do by Becky G you guys should listen to it its really good. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And Disclaimers are really getting annoying. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D **_

** No one's POV**

They arrived at the tree house. Rydel cannot believe her eyes that a tree can the be beautiful.

"This place looks cool," Rydel said.

"Thanks, we found it a 5 years ago. Sometimes when she has nightmares the next day we come here and be in our own little world," Vanessa said sadly when she mentioned Laura's nightmares.

"I see why, this place is soothing," Rydel said climbing the ladder.

"Yeah, promise you wont tell anyone?" Vanessa asked seriously when they reached the top.

"I promise," Rydel answered.

Vanessa took her pinky out and asked, "bestfriend pinky promise?" Rydel connected her pinky with Vanessa's and said, "bestfriend pinky promise,"

"Laura? you here?" She turned to the bed and saw her sleeping.

"I'm gonna text ross and tell him that we found laura and coming back soon," Rydel said. Vanessa nodded.

"Laura wake up," Vanessa said shaking her. She stirred till her eyes were fully open.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" she looked out the window and saw that it was night time. She sat up and saw that Rydel was there. "Rydel what are you doing here?" she asked looking at her blonde friend.

"I'll tell you later Laura let's go home," Rydel answered. Laura stood up and went down the ladder the the ocean. In less than 7 minutes they mde it back to the beach. They got behind a big rock. Laura and Rydel were gonna walk out but Vanessa pulled them back, she had a look on her face.

"Ooh, Ness that's you're Idea face," I said excitedly but not too loud. Her ideas are awesome sometimes their pranks, sometimes they aren't.

"I was thinking that were actresses that maybe we can act that laura had an amnesia and that we found her by the rocks where she hit her head," Vanessa said.

"Ooh, Me likely," Rydel said excitedly.

"Alright, let's do it, Improv! yay!" Laura squeled quietly. They came out of the big rocks. Laura's arms are around Rydel and Vanessa pretending to lean for support. Ross noticed.

"Oh my god Laura, Don't do that again." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" She stared at him confused. Ross gasped.

"Laur, please tell me you joking," He said.

"I'm so sorry Ross but she's not kidding we found her by the big rocks and with big waves," Vanessa said sadly.

"She must've hit her head," Rydel started to cry a bit.

"She can't remember anything,' Vanessa said.

"That's not true," Laura said. Everyone looked at her. Ross, Ratliff and Riker were looking at her with hope. "I still remember..." she paused for a little suspence. then continued, "Math and Music," Their hope was gone but then the girls burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?! Laura lossed her memory," Ratliff said.

"I'ts.." Laura said.

"Not," Vanessa said finishing for her but Rydel cut her off.

"True," She finished.

The boys glared at them how can they even joked about that? They thought.

"Hey guys, wanna head back home?" They wear stilled on their clothes, they never took it out this morning. They left the beach and walked back home. Laura shivered. She felt like someone was watching her but she shook it off.

_** The Next Day.. **_

Beep! Laura woke up to the sound of her phone beeping. She took it out on the night stand. She put it up to her face but it slipped out of her hand and hit her face.

"Ugh, I hate when that happens. It hurts my damn face," She muttered to herself.

She read her text.. Her eyes widened. She raced to Vanessa's room then woke her up and showed her. The text said 3 words from a number that nobody knows.

** 8:31am**

** To: Ally Dawson  
From: Unknow Number **

** I'm watching you... **

** "**Do you think that HE escaped?" She asked her sister, Vanessa.

"Laur, don't worry didn't they say that HE got locked up in the best most secure jail on earth."

"Yeah, but-" before Laura can finish her sentence her sister spoke.

"Laura, we're 4th/5th degree blackbelt, And we have many friends that can protect us,"

"Yeah but I don't want them to get involved, I don't want them to know," she said fighting her tears back.

"I'm sorry Laura, you don't have to if your not ready," she smiled at her little sister.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Laura said letting a tear fall.

"It could just be anybody you want to know or are really close to," Vanessa said fixing her sisters hair. "Go get ready, We're having a movie night at the Lynch's house. Also, the girls are coming." She added.

"Aright," She walked up to her room picked out her outfit and hopped into the shower.

Vanessa's POV

Omg! when Laura showed me that text I couldn't breath. It's probably him but why is he coming back? how did he escape? What does he want with us? Ok, Vanessa, deep breaths, Inhale and exhale. Memories came flooding back to me. The memories I wanted to forget. Tears on my eyes are trying to escape, a minute of not letting them, It slowly rolled down my snow white skin. Just a few minutes I was full on crying. I can't believe his coming back, no this cannot be happening. I told myself. I will never forget what he did after all that happened. But, I have to be strong for Laura, for myself too. I called Riker which was a bad idea, dont judge me I wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, Riker," My voice sounded broken. I just hope he doesn't notice because I really don't want to talk about it.

"Hey, Vanessa, Have you been crying?" _Shit! He noticed,_ I thought.

"No," I lied. "Pick us up in 20,"

"Vanessa, you live 6 houses down," He said like it was obvious.

"Yeah I know, but can you still pick us up," It's true they live close but the truth is... I don't wan't to go outside with just my sister. Now I know that he's out there, I need the boys to atleast be with us.

"Alright, fine but we're walking," He said sternly. I just nodded. _Crap, Vanessa He can't see you. _

"Fine." I said then hang up. I walked to my walk-in closet, picked out my outfit. I hear it going to be a little cold but not by much. I went to my bathroom and showered. After 10 minutes, I was done showering, put on my outfit. I was wearing a blue and white polkadot dress with a white sweater with holes on them and my white converse. I was a little fancy but still casual. I did my make up and let my hair dry naturally. I walked out of my room to go to the small elevator cause my room was on the third floor and I didn't feel like walking.

"Hey Laura," I said as I noticed my sister was there on the couch on her Iphone. SHe looked up and smiled. She was wearing a red super louch sweatpants that was rolled up just down her knees, yellowish crop top, her white and gray jordans, red beanie with many stackable bracelets. Her perfectly curled darkbrown hair with blonde tips relly tied it all together.. "Wow, your colorful today," I said to her.

"Yeah, Hey have you seen my headphones?" She asked. I lookead at her confused.

"We're going to watch movies pretty much all day and your going to bring you headphones?"

"Well, what if I get bored," She asked.

"You won't. Now do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, we're not sleeping there Ness,"

"Yeah, I know I just don't want to go back here, I'm a having a lazy day. And plus, we need to watch each other's back ok?"

"Alright, let's go Riker's coming in a few minutes," As if on cue, the doorbell rang and there stood Riker and Ross.

"Hey Guys," I greeted to them but they just stood there looking at us. Laura clapped her hands in front of their face.

"And they're back," Laura said laughing. I laughed with her.

"Hey V, Laur, you guys look amazing," Riker said smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks. But did you just call me V?" I asked. He nodded. "Please don't," I added. He stared at me confused but decided to let it go. I just hate that nickname.

"Alright, lets go," Ross said.

"Hey Ross, do you have any earphones?" He nodded and gave it to her to borrow. I heard her softly singing "Had me at Hello" soon everyone started joining her.

(Laura - _Italics, _Ross - Normal, Riker - underlined , Vanessa - _**Bold and Italics**_ Everyone - _**Underline, Italics, Bold. A/N:**_ I dont know if Vanessa sings but lets just say she does and The characters are pretty OOC)

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

You don't got a thing to prove

I'm already into you

So

_**Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me hello [X3]**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me hello**_

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying nothing

I ain't already heard

Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud

And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now

Cause I'm so, so good to go

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello

_**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]**_

_**You don't have to try too hard**_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You don't got a thing to prove**_

_**I'm already into you**_

_**So**_

_**Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**_

_**I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me hello [X3]**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_You had me hello _

_Riker really had me at hello_, I thought.

Riker's POV (Super short)

_Vanessa really had me at hello,_ I thought. _She's so perfect, beautiful. It's like words can't describe her. _

**A/N: Sorry fo the suckish ending.. I've been really lazy lately. And plus my dad is forcing me to study, Great *Sarcasm* and I have to do back to school shopping tomorrow if my moms not busy. Anyways.. I'll try to update when I can. LOL I should really write the chaps so I just have to upload them but at the same time I just want to write what ever comes to my mind. Byee for now :) **

**Oh and please read my other story - The Cabin in the Woods Thank you :) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anything you may recognize. And Disclaimers are really getting annoying. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D **_

_**A/N: Weird twist I know but I needed something to start her story and if things dont add up Im really sorry but I didn't want to rewrite the whole story. I'll change the story name to "Looking Back" If I can figure out how :P sorry I've been lazy and plus I'm starting school in a week and 4 days so I've been getting my stuff ready. And I re- wrote this like 3 times. Until next time.. :) **_

**Rocky's POV**

Kathryn, Amanda and Olivia came before Laura and Vanessa did. I found out that Kathryn was only a month younger than me and Olivia is only 3 months younger than Ryland.

"Hey guys," Ross and Riker said as they walked into the Living room with Laura and Vanessa. _Damn, Laura do you really have to show that much skin. _I thought. Not like in a slut way she just looks so hot. _Ross is so damn lucky. _

"So, what movies are we watching?" Vanessa asked.

Ratliff, Mandy and Ryland suggested horror. Ross, Laura, Olivia and Kathryn and I suggested Comedy. Riker, Vanessa and Rydel suggested Action.

"Ok, How about Despicable Me 2 then 21 Jump Street , Iron man 3, Mama and then The Possession?" Laura suggested.

"Alright, but are you guys sure about The Possession? I heard its much scarier then Paranormal Activity," I said/asked.

"OMG! Hell yes!" Amanda, Laura, Vanessa, Ratliff and Ryland shouted.

"You guys don't need to shout! I'm right in front of you," I said.

"Sorry, I just really want to see it," Vanessa said.

"But I thought you wanted to see an action movie?" Riker asked.

"Well, we're seeing Iron man 3 right? So, It's alright," Vanessa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ross, Olivia, Kathryn, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Amanda and Ryland said at the same time. Laura, Vanessa and I laughed. We all walked to the Living room since we didn't have a movie room like Vanessa and Laura's. Now that I think about it, why didn't we just watch movies at their house.

"I know right, Rocky," Laura said. I looked at her confused. Was I thinking aloud? I thought. "No, well at first you were," She added. Ok. Ryland and Ratliff went to get the bean bags in Rydel's room and mine. Rydel have two and I have one bean bag chair so now we have enough seats for everyone.

**Laura's POV**

Ross, me, Ness and Rike are sitting on one couch. Ratliff , Del , Rocky and Kath are on the other couch. Ryland, Liv and Mandy are on the bean bags. We have the usual movie night snacks. We are now watching Despicable Me 2 and the minions are so cute.

_**Kathryn, why won't you notice me? **__Ok who said that? _I thought. I looked around the room and I found Rocky staring lovingly at Kathryn.

You guys are probably wondering why I can hear what his thinking. Well, ever since I was 2 I was smart like REALLY smart and my mom use to say that I was special but I didn't know what she meant. When my mom died, she gave me a necklace. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback..**

_My mom was in the hospital, The doctors said she was in a car crash but I didn't believe them. I walked into my mom's room with Daddy and Vanessa in the cafeteria. _

_"Mommy, you said you wanted to talk to me?" I know right a two year old was speaking in perfect grammar. _

_"Sweetie, come here," she said then had a coughing fit. I walked to her side then held her hand._

_"Alright, sweetie, I called you here alone because I have something for you," She said. "I wasn't in a car crash just so you know, but someone beat me up because they want something from me," She added. _

_"What do they want mommy?" I asked very confused. _

_"Here, I want you to keep this and never take it off ok," She said. She put it around my neck and kissed my forehead. I looked at the necklace it had 2 wings that's shaped as a heart over a big red gem-like rhinestone. It was beautiful. I was too busy admiring the necklace when I heard a flat line. I looked at my mom, she was lifeless. _

_"Mom?" I asked shaking her. When I got no respond I shook her again twice as hard, tears staining on my face. "Mom! Please wake up!" I shouted, Crying like there's no tomorrow. The doctors must have heard me 'cause they came and the nurses pulled me away, "MOM! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" it was too late. She's gone. Once that, I was out of the room I whispered. "I promise I'll take good care of this necklace mom," I put the necklace inside my shirt and slid down to the floor hugging my knees and then cried till Vanessa and My dad came. _

**Flashback over...**

I started to feel tears coming down on my face.

"Laur? you alright?" I heard Ross whispered hugging me. He must have seen the face.

"Yeah, It just this part gets me every time," I lied.

"Um, the minions just got taken away using ice cream, it's okay," He sounded confused but still tried to soothe me, I mean who wouldn't be. I'm crying like I just watched 'A walk to Remember' or 'Titanic' when I should be laughing like everyone else is. It's just I think that this necklace was the reason I can hear people thoughts and when we were in school I use it as an advantage and look at the nerds and always get the right answer. I don't know what made me do it but I did and I got bullied because apparently I was a 'Nerd'. And that's just a small part of it.

"Vanessa, can we visit Elisa tomorrow?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah sure," She said. Your probably wondering whose Elisa well you'll find soon and you'll find out more about me but Let's watch 21 Jump street first.

I cuddled closer to Ross as our next movie started. The next ten minutes we were laughing our asses off.


End file.
